kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
2017/May
This page is an archive of the events that happened in May 2017. May 1 MET Gala in New York Kylie Jenner attended the Metropolitan Museum of Art's Costume Institute Gala with fashion designer Donatella Versace in New York. For more photos, see MET Gala. '' Kj 2811329.jpg 0 286629 12.jpg Ryan-reynolds-kylie-jenner-blake-lively-met-gala2-1493812942.jpg '' May 6 Out in Miami Kylie Jenner, Jordyn Woods and Travis Scott were seen out and about in Miami, Florida. They took a selfie with a fan and had lunch at Chipotle. 18402807_610546132483825_8123974949262284652_n.jpg 18403254_610796305792141_6844898043003211884_n.jpg May 7 Out in Miami Kylie Jenner and Travis Scott were seen out and about in Miami, Florida. They were spotted on a yacht with friends and on a walk downtown later in the evening. 0_28129_17.JPG 0_28329_18.JPG 0_281529_7.JPG May 8 Visiting a Hospital in Lima Kylie Jenner and Kris Jenner were seen at a SmileTrain hospital in Lima, Peru. They visited the facility to see how they've done with the donation from Kylie Cosmetics. The visit was filmed and shown in an episode of Life of Kylie. 0_28129_202.jpg 0_28629_185.jpg 0_28829_171.jpg 0_28329_194.jpg 18402892_611345772403861_7627238725160169638_n.jpg May 9 Visiting a Family in Lima Kylie Jenner and Kris Jenner visited the home of a family with a child, treated thanks to Kylie's donation to SmileTrain, in Lima, Peru. The visit was filmed and shown in an episode of Life of Kylie. 0_28229_203.jpg 0_281129_147.jpg 0_281929_106.jpg Out in Lima Kylie Jenner, Kris Jenner and Jordyn Woods were seen out and about in Lima, Peru. They visited a local restaurant for dinner and it was filmed for an episode of Life of Kylie. 18446567_611583572380081_3308686231931123315_n.jpg 18446815_611583359046769_5949610134956171657_n.jpg May 10 Arriving in Cusco Kylie Jenner was seen getting off of her private jet in Cusco, Peru. 0_28729_186.jpg 1_28129_68.jpg Out in Cusco Kylie Jenner, Kris Jenner and Jordyn Woods were seen out and about in Cusco, Peru. 0_28329_195.jpg SPL1494815_003.jpg 0_28229_205.jpg 18425047_612021639002941_8086799658984783056_n.jpg May 11 Leaving Peru Kylie Jenner was seen boarding her private jet at the airport in Cusco, Peru. Her trip ended earlier than it was supposed to because of her getting altitude sickness. 0_28329_197.jpg 0_281629_116.jpg 18485565_612517285620043_3484726764757670493_n.jpg May 17 Leaving Sorella in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner was seen leaving Sorella Boutuqie after a shopping spree in West Hollywood, California. 003_6.jpg 008_3.jpg 031_0.jpg May 21 At Chipotle in Cleveland Kylie Jenner and Travis Scott were seen having lunch at a Chipotle restaurant in Cleveland, Ohio. DAYZFzSXkAI86Fg.jpg DAY6i0IXkAELhUi.jpg DAY6i0MW0AAWSTd.jpg May 25 At Spatz Laboratories in Oxnard Kylie Jenner, Jordyn Woods and Victoria were seen arriving at and leaving the headquarters of Spatz Laboratories, the company which produces her infamous Kylie Cosmetics products. 4_3.jpg 3_28429_9.jpg 2_28329_30.jpg May 28 At Soundset Festival in Saint Paul Kylie Jenner, Travis Scott and Jordyn Woods attended Soundset Festival in Saint Paul, Minnesota. DA9TJmEWAAApKcy.jpg DA9TJmCXYAAP9XW.jpg DA9TJmBXgAEcHB5.jpg May 30 Leaving CVS in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and Travis Scott were seen leaving a CVS store in Los Angeles, California. 1_282229_21.jpg 1_281529_27.jpg 1_281629_27.jpg Leaving Matsuhisa in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner was seen the Matsuhisa restaurant in West Hollywood, California after dinner. 1_28229_68.jpg 2_28429_30.jpg 5_28229_8.jpg May 31 Out in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and Travis Scott were seen making out on the street in Los Angeles, California. 00_28329_4.jpg 0_281129_150.jpg 4_28129_9.jpg Category:Timeline Category:2017